guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Soul Barbs
Any hex or only Necromancer Hexes? :Hex. --Fyren 16:23, 23 October 2005 (EST) Any Hex. I'm currently using this with my new N/Me, inflicting extra damage each time i use conjure phantasm. --Solles 12:16, 15 March 2006 (CST) :Worth noting that it also affects enchantments - against oreders and other groups that continually put enchantments up it does add to the damage. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Epinephrine (talk • ) 2006-03-16 03:40:10. Has anyone looked into using this skill with a Hydromancer? --Keesero 21:03, 8 June 2006 (CDT) :hmm... with a hydromancer, sounds interesting, with Shatterstone as elite maybe? Majnore, 03:32, 1 August 2007 (CDT) Factions Acquisition Is Ember the first post-searing outpost with this skill? Trying to get it with my Canthan' toon.. --Immure 09:57, 20 July 2006 (CDT) :Uh, take a look at the infobox on the page, read what campaign it's exclusive to :) Unlock it in PvP then go to lions arch on your canthan char and buy it there. Thats what I did with distortion, dodge, vampiric touch and shock on my canthan chars — Skuld 10:02, 20 July 2006 (CDT) :Or create a Prophesies Necro, do the quest, unlock it in Pre-Searing, then buy it in LA with the character you want it on. --Heurist 23:14, 21 September 2006 (CDT) Anti-Dervish This could be useful in an anti-dervish build since they depend on enchantments. You're right. With Envenom Enchantments and Defile/Desecrate, curses necros could be deadly against dervishes. Buff? Is it just me or does this skill need a buff? I mean, i never used it far out of pre-searing . maybe damage when hex/enchant,ent ends would be nice ;) 211.26.249.24 23:22, 8 January 2008 (UTC) :You kidding? Making it trigger on end will bring back an even WORSE level of RI abuse --Gimmethegepgun 23:24, 8 January 2008 (UTC) ::Thats just one skill, this skill could be used a lot more by curses necros, I would cut the casting time to 1 second personally.--Alari 23:54, 8 January 2008 (UTC) :::Except if it were made so it activated when they ended too, then RI would be hugely abused again, since each time it's reapplied RI would be removed AND applied again, so it would double the damage. Plus, with spam from short lasting hexes such as WW, you'd get massive damage from those too --Gimmethegepgun 23:58, 8 January 2008 (UTC) ::::So it would get nerfed, maybe they wouldn't nerf some sin skill to kill the meta, normal sins might just survive a balance, for once--Alari 00:15, 9 January 2008 (UTC) Add this skill with it... Wastrel's Worry? Just spam it in, and gogo vamp spirit If you have Soul Barbs on you and then cast Vamp Spirit, even though you get an enchantment Soul Barbs does not trigger. That is what I think the anon meant. (T/ ) 14:24, 7 October 2008 (UTC) :anyone care to test? It'll be 8 hours or more before I can. --JonTheMon 14:27, 7 October 2008 (UTC) ::I just tested against Bog Skale and it does trigger, so it is a moot point. (T/ ) 15:21, 7 October 2008 (UTC)